


it’s not all it’s cracked up to be

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamorous Character, also jisung is me developing a crush on literally every girl i see whoops, literally dont take this seriously jfc, yonghoon from onewe is mentioned bc i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Jisung falls in love a bit too easily. Kyubin knows this all too well.
Relationships: Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	it’s not all it’s cracked up to be

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung: i want to wrap my members in a flag of my love  
> Me: thats pretty gay dontcha think

“It’s weird,” Jisung declared unceremoniously as soon as he stepped in through the front door. He shucked his shoes off and threw his jacket in the direction of the coat rack, not really minding when it fell to the floor instead.

“Sungho has a name, you know,” Taeyeob quipped from the floor, playing a game on his phone. Sungho made a noise of protest and kicked at Taeyeob, both at the insult and the lack of honorifics.

Jisung paid them no mind, instead going to wedge himself between Kyubin and Yongsoo, not even looking to see if there was room before plopping himself down. Wookjin had come in after Jisung, the both of them having just come back from a radio broadcast. Wookjin was significantly less dramatic than Jisung, however, neatly pulling off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

“No,” Jisung whined out, “Love. Love is weird.”

“You’re going to have to explain,” Yongsoo said, forced into paying attention after being displaced by Jisung’s boney butt.

“It’s like—“ Jisung made a vague gesture with his hand— “weird.”

They looked to Wookjin for an explanation.

“Hyung got a crush on the MC at the broadcast station,” was Wookjin’s only reply.

Jisung made a kicking motion at Wookjin, but made no actual move to counteract his words. It was true, after all.

“Who was it this time?” Junhyung asked. He only looked up briefly from whatever the hell he was doing on his phone, but it was the most interest Junhyung had ever shown toward the matter. The matter being Jisung’s frequent and unrequited crushes.

Jisung just sighed dreamily and looked up at the ceiling. “Yonghoon from Onewe.”

Taeyeob made a sound of recognition in the back of his throat. “I went to school with two of his members! I think their names were Harin and Hyungu.”

At the newfound information, Jisung sat bolt upright. “Could you get me his number?” He asked, but it sounded more like a command than a question.

Taeyeob scrunched up his nose and shook his head. “I just went to school with them, I don’t have their numbers.”

Jisung sighed in defeat and slumped back onto the couch, consequently crushing Yongsoo again.

“Why didn’t you just ask for his number yourself?” Sungho asked.

Instead of responding, Jisung whined and slumped further into the couch, practically bending his spine into a U-shape, and covered his now-red face with his hands. “You don’t understand how much I can’t do that.”

“It worked on me,” Kyubin finally spoke up for the first time since Jisung and Wookjin got back to the dorm.

Jisung looked up at him through his fingers. “Kyu hyung, I love you and all, but Yonghoon-ssi is like- really, really hot.”

Kyubin frowned and dug his hand into Jisung’s side, making him yelp and jump away. Consequently, poor Yongsoo was once again squished under Jisung’s weight.

Wookjin decided to interrupt what was probably going to turn into a fight with his own input of what happened. “Hyung tried to talk to him, but hyung got too flustered and started stuttering. It was really cute, actually.”

Taeyeob snickered and the blush on Jisung’s face migrated to his ears. “Brat,” he hissed, “You promised you wouldn’t say anything.”

Wookjin smiled apologetically. Jisung would have believed it if it weren’t for the smirk he shot Taeyeob a second later.

Jisung decided to make the executive decision and ignore Wookjin and Taeyeob. Instead, he splayed himself across Kyubin’s lap, maybe purposefully shoving his foot into Yongsoo’s stomach on purpose. His face was pressed into Kyubin’s stomach and there was no way that the position was comfortable.

Still, Jisung held the position and said through the fabric of Kyubin’s shirt, “Be a good boyfriend and make me forget about my unrequited crush.”

Kyubin hooked his hands under Jisung’s arms and hauled him up so that his face was no longer smooshed against his stomach. Jisung’s pouting face met Kyubin’s unamused one. Jisung puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss, but Kyubin didn’t relent, simply saying, “You are literally the worst.”

Jisung’s pout got worse.

“Guys,” Sungho called out, foot still pressed against Taeyeob’s side from the attempted kick, “Stop, you’re weirding Junhyung out.”

They were, in fact, weirding Junhyung out. He was no longer focused on his phone and was instead trying to inch his way out of the living room as inconspicuously as possible. It wasn’t working.

“Sorry Junnie,” Kyubin and Jisung said at practically the same time.

“I don’t think any of us want to see our parents make out,” Yongsoo said, making a disgusted face.

Instead of refuting that they were not, in fact, making out, Jisung simply stuck his tongue out and settled in Kyubin’s lap. Kyubin wrapped his hands around Jisung’s waist and Jisung forgot about Yonghoon-ssi for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing i have a kpop blog @oneweyonghoon if u wanna say hi i like to talk abt girls a lot


End file.
